UNE CUITE PEUT EN CACHER UNE AUTRE
by nathdawn
Summary: One-shot. Le résumé tient dans le titre... c'est en réponse à un défi de Shimizuu, avec 15 mots imposés, un lemon et du SanZo. C'est parti! (le rating est justifié pour langage (ce sont des pirates) et sexe (pirates!) donc pas pour les enfants!


**Bonjour!**

**Juste un one-shot, en réponse à un défi de Shimizuu que je remercie tant et plus pour cette excellente idée! (et dont les messages me font mourir de rire, pas vrai Zoro?)**

**Donc une fic avec 15 mots imposés (en gras dans le texte), plus un lemon et du SanZo. Oui, rien que ça!**

**J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, j'espère pour vous, tout autant de la lire.**

**Et oui j'ai menti, je suis une machine, je tape, je poste, à la vitesse de l'éclair. Coochah! (oui, comme Flash Mac Queen! Notez mes références...)**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Oda dont j'aimerais avoir le millième de talent... Je m'incline bien bas...**

**Bonne lecture!**

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO ooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOoooo 

UNE CUITE PEUT EN CACHER UNE AUTRE

Zoro et Sanji. Sanji et Zoro. D'une beauté indécente, d'une jeunesse turbulente, ils aiment se battre et se provoquer. Dans l'intimité, c'est pareil, leur rivalité déborde de l'arène de leurs batailles incessantes et là, encore, jusque sous les draps, c'est à celui qui dominera la joute de leurs ébats.

Mais tout ceci fait perdre du temps, à savoir de qui aura le rôle du citron ou de la courge.

Alors, pour apaiser les choses et ainsi aller droit au but quand la patience n'est plus de mise, Sanji avait trouvé… une parade. Le jeu du Uke-Seme. Jeu simple, sans prise de tête et qui se joue en un coup, c'est à dire, le bon vieux pile ou face que tout le monde connaît.

Et hier soir, Zoro avait perdu. Encore. Trois fois de suite, ce qui faisait pour lui au moins deux fois de trop (non, pas trois).

C'était louche.

Bon, il fallait réfléchir. La pièce. Il était tout le temps fauché, donc c'était le cuistot qui fournissait. Et à bien y réfléchir, il ne la sortait jamais de son porte-feuille, pas une fois. Non, elle était dans sa poche de veste, il s'en rappelait, il en aurait mis sa main à couper.

« L'enfoiré! Si le Cook a triché, je vais l'atomiser »

Et il attendit le moment propice, comme celui-ci, où plus personne n'était dans la cuisine. Il s'approcha du cuisinier, le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa, avec une sauvagerie voulue et sommes toutes, bien agréable. Sanji ne le repoussa pas, bien au contraire, tous les deux aimaient fricoter dès qu'ils avaient quelques minutes d'intimité, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée sur ce bateau.

Ils s'embrassaient, leurs langues se caressaient et plus rien n'importait. Sauf pour un épéiste aux cheveux verts qui profitait de voler une pièce dans chacune des poches de la veste du cuistot sans que ce dernier s'en aperçoive car il était bien trop obnubilé par la bouche ardente de son amant.

« SANJIII!

L'appel de Luffy précéda de peu son entrée fracassante et les deux hommes se séparèrent.

- Sanji, tu peux me remplir ma **boîte** de gâteaux? Regarde, elle est vide.

- Bordel! Luffy, on sort de table!

- Ben oui, mais j'ai encore faim et tes cookies sont tellement bons. J'en n'ai jamais mangé des comme ça, t'es un génie! »

La flatterie a souvent des avantages et pour le capitaine, ce fut de se voir récompensé par le trésor demandé.

Profitant de l'arrivée impromptue du gamin élastique, Zoro était sorti et, à la poupe du Sunny, il lançait deux pièces, qui l'une avait deux côtés piles et l'autre deux côtés face.

« Le salaud! L'enfoiré! Il va me le payer, le **Coton-tige**! »

Il allait le trancher, le découper, le baffer, le bousiller!

Bon, du calme. S'il faisait tout ça, ben il pourrait plus jouer au docteur avec le cuistot, et ça, ça lui manquerait.

Non, il allait faire ça autrement, en demandant l'aide d'un ami, son bon vieux copain le rhum!

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Sanji ouvre un œil. Oùkechuis? Keskiya?

Deux questions aussi illisibles qu'incompréhensibles pour son cerveau dans le cirage. Il tente de recoller à la réalité, se demandant qui lui a mis une éponge dans la bouche pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agit juste de sa langue, un peu sèche contre ses dents râpeuses.

Puis il reconnaît la chambre, sans savoir ce qu'il fait là, il est à poil mais vu que le Marimo qui ronfle à côté l'est aussi, il se doute que tout est normal. Bon, il a très mal aux cheveux, une migraine abominable, mais, on ira vomir et tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre.

Bordel, une gueule de bois pareille, ça faisait longtemps que c'était pas arrivé! Puis il se maudit d'avoir accepté le défi de picole de Tronche De Gazon la veille. Ce dernier n'était jamais bourré alors pourquoi tenter? Hé bien, par fierté! Parce que l'autre n'avait pas arrêté de le provoquer et que, vu qu'il n'était pas un faible et qu'il allait pas se démonter face à une Algue, il avait bu dans une auberge avec le sabreur, et vu son état ce matin, il y avait eu le verre de trop. Après, il ne se rappelait de rien.

Bon, première étape, se lever.

Et ne pas se redresser trop vite car là, une légère douleur le titille dans le bas des reins. Douleur qui ne peut s'expliquer que par une courge qui aurait fini en citron! Bordel! Il allait encore marcher comme un **pingouin**!

Premier réflexe: tabasser l'endormi!

Puis non, plutôt vérifier quelque chose. Il se dirige vers sa veste et trouve les deux pièces truquées à l'intérieur. Rassuré de ne pas être découvert, il comprend qu'il a été berné.

« L'empaffé de Marimo! Il a triché! Il m'a saoulé exprès! »

Oubliant totalement que le premier tricheur était… lui, il pensa à autre chose. Il allait se venger! Il allait morfler le Marimo!

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Sanji cuisinait d'un air distrait, toutes ses pensées occupées par ses idées de revanche. Sa cuisine serait toujours excellente, donc pas d'anxiété, son talent pouvait gérer deux occupations en même temps.

Comment faire? Les coups? Bah, ils s'en donnaient à longueur de journée. Un coup dans le dos, alors? Jamais, l'honneur avant tout! Zoro avait triché grâce à son penchant pour l'alcool. Pas de problème, la cuisine allait devenir l'alliée du chef, une équipe redoutable!

Mais comment? Hors de question d'empoisonner ses plats, son art passait avant tout.

Puis Sanji se souvint d'un détail, de ce que la navigatrice avait confisqué à Chopper un jour qu'il criait partout qu'il serait le maître du monde, avait attaché une serviette de bain comme une cape et sauté du mas pour s'écraser sur le pont. Robin avait dit qu'elle avait vu le petit renne manger quelque chose. Nami avait alors confisqué un sachet qu'elle avait mis dans sa chambre.

« Des **champignons hallucinogènes**! Ce sera parfait! »

Mais comment récupérer le butin? Et là, encore, un **éclair** de génie!

« LUFFY! Laisse les mandarines de Nami-Chérie! »

Le capitaine était sur la tête de lion, il n'avait pas entendu, Nami, si!

Elle se précipita vers ses chers arbres fruitiers pendant qu'un cuisinier s'infiltrait dans sa chambre. Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver ce qu'il cherchait, un gros paquet bien rempli. Il le cacha sous sa veste et ressortit, ni vu, ni connu.

« Nami-Chériiie! Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai chassé le malandrin pour toiiiii!

- Merci mon p'tit Sanji. »

Bon, Luffy se ferait peut-être engueuler mais avec toutes les conneries qu'il pouvait faire, il ne remarquerait rien. L'habitude.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Une règle chez les Mugiwaras était de prendre les repas ensemble. Mais ce soir-là, Zoro faisait la sieste au bas du mas. Sanji avait prétexté ne pas avoir réussi à le réveiller et personne d'autre n'avait voulu s'y risquer car, ou c'était impossible de lui faire ouvrir un œil ou alors ses réflexes faisaient prendre le risque de se prendre un mauvais coup de sabre, donc on l'avait laissé dormir.

Le repas se passa et tout le monde décida d'aller prendre du bon temps en ville. Lorsque Zoro entra enfin dans la cuisine, le maître-coq lui tendit une bouteille de rhum.

« Tiens, prends ça en attendant que je te prépare une omelette.

- Pourquoi vous m'avez pas réveillé?

- Pas réussi.

L'épéiste ne s'en étonna pas et Sanji, jugeant l'air parfaitement dans le gaz de ce dernier, se dit que son **piège** ne s'en déroulerait que mieux, son esprit peu alerte au réveil ne détecterait rien.

Il fit revenir les champignons dans du beurre, la moitié du paquet puis se ravisa et versa le tout. Après tout, le Marimo était costaud et s'il était capable d'être frais comme un gardon après un tonneau d'alcool, valait mieux pas lésiner sur la marchandise.

- Tiens, une omelette aux champignons, mange pendant que c'est chaud.

- T'es sûr qu'il y a de l'œuf?

- Goûte, tu critiqueras après. »

Ce devait être bon puisque le sabreur n'en laissa pas une bouchée.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Après quelques verres d'alcool et le dessert, Zoro souffla un bon coup.

« Oï Cook, tu trouves pas qu'il fait vachement chaud?

En effet, il transpirait à grosses gouttes. Sanji s'alarma un instant, redoutant de l'avoir empoisonné. Il avait peut-être forcé la dose?

- Viens sur le pont, on va prendre l'air.

- Bonne idée.

Et le cuisinier suivit un escrimeur qui tanguait un peu et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le roulis du bateau.

- Ah, ça va mieux!, s'exclame Zoro, tout sourire, après seulement quelques minutes.

- Je suis content pour toi.

Bon, ça va, il a l'air moins pâle que tout à l'heure, se rassura le cuisinier.

- Merde! T'as pas vu mes **lunettes**?

- Euh… Quoi? T'as jamais eu de lunettes…

- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

- T'es sûr que tu vas bien?

- Ouais, pas de problème. Mais… t'as pas vu mes lunettes?

- Je viens de te dire que t'as pas de lunettes!

- Ah bon? Je m'en souviens pas… Mais dis…, tu sais où elles sont, mes lunettes?

Cette fois, Sanji ne prend pas la peine de lui répondre, inutile, l'autre est à l'ouest. Mais il est surpris quand Zoro sursaute.

- Je sais où elles sont! Je les ai laissées à la taverne hier soir!

Et sans laisser le temps au cuisinier de réagir, il s'élance, bondit sur le bastingage et… saute dans l'océan, vu que le quai est de l'autre côté du bateau.

- Et merde! Bon, y'a plus qu'à le repêcher…

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, parce qu'une fois que l'Algue est revenue dans son milieu naturel, rien ne l'arrête et en route pour le grand large, direction l'île des hommes-poissons, en apnée et sans escale!

- MARIMO! Amène-toi par ici, je connais un raccourci!

Bon, il est cinglé, mais pas sourd puisqu'il rebrousse chemin vers le navire. Une bonne nouvelle en soit, par rapport à tout le reste.

Mais une fois l'échelle par-dessus bord, Zoro ne parvient pas à remonter, s'emmêlant les pieds dans les cordages.

- Et re-merde!

Alors Sanji a une idée et se contente de lui balancer le **seau **dont on se sert pour récupérer de l'eau de mer et suit le garde-fou, tenant la corde et vérifiant de temps en temps que le sabreur reste accroché à la bouée rudimentaire, le guidant jusqu'au port.

Il regarde le sabreur se hisser sur le quai avec plus de difficultés que d'habitude et pousse un soupir. Bon, au moins il ne finira pas noyé par sa faute. Il le hèle depuis le pont.

- Allez Marimo, remonte ici.

- Non!

L'épéiste est debout, les bras croisés et dégoulinant de flotte, son air buté gravé sur le visage et Sanji aimerait bien le récupérer autrement que par la force et surtout, éviter qu'il ne se ballade en ville, au risque de vouloir trancher tout ce qu'il croiserait. On ne sait jamais.

- Remonte, je te dis, j'ai retrouvé tes lunettes.

- J'ai jamais eu de lunettes.

Le cuisinier ferme les yeux un instant, ses nerfs pas loin de lâcher.

- Prends la passerelle et viens ici!

- Je viendrai pas, toi, viens me chercher!

Il parle comme un gamin buté, enfin, gamin d'un mètre quatre-vingt et tout en muscles, trois sabres à la ceinture. Pas le genre qu'on fait obéir d'une calotte sur la tête.

- Pas question! Bouge!

- Je viens, mais je veux quelque chose en échange.

Nouveau soupire mais bon, on va pas y passer la nuit!

- D'accord, alors qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Je veux que tu me fasses une **pipe**!

Une île estivale, le port au cœur de la ville et beaucoup de gens autour qui profitent de la belle soirée pour se promener. Et qui ne se promènent plus, ne parlent plus puisqu'ils observent les deux pirates, attendant la suite du spectacle.

Sanji se sent soudain très seul.

D'abord, récupérer le sabreur, il aura bien le temps de le tuer après! Et il se précipite sur la passerelle.

- Bonsoir messieurs-dames! Beau temps, n'est-ce pas?

Il fait des politesses, personne ne répond, normal. Il attrape le bras de l'épéiste qui ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Il a beau tirer de toutes ses forces, pas un mouvement, rien, et la foule qui ne va pas tarder à applaudir. Mais quelle soirée!

- Zoro! M'oblige pas à me fâcher!

- Oui, ben tu m'as pas répondu.

- JE VAIS TE LA FAIRE, TA PIPE! ON PEUT REMONTER, OUI OU MERDE?

- T'es le meilleur Sanjiii!

- Oui bon ben, avance! Messieurs-dames… ».

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Zoro s'était laissé guider bien calmement jusqu'à la chambre, au grand soulagement du cuisinier. Il referma la porte derrière eux et quand il se retourna, le sabreur s'était effondré en travers du lit, rigolant tout ce qu'il pouvait.

« Marimo, pas sur le lit! T'es trempé!

Et il s'empressa de lui attraper le bras et de le relever. En moins d'une minute, il était en nage mais avais réussi à faire tenir l'escrimeur debout contre le mur, une petite victoire pour de gros efforts. Et les efforts étaient loin d'être terminés puisqu'il fallait déshabiller un Petit Pois hilare et marchant au ralentis, qui ne s'aidait en rien et dont les vêtements gorgés d'eau ne glissaient pas. Quand il tira sur les bottes, l'escrimeur suivit le mouvement et lui tomba dessus, l'écrasant de tout son poids et il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de parvenir à se dégager et à le relever, jurant tout ce qu'il pouvait, pestant contre tous les champignons de la terre en général et insultant les algues en particulier.

Une fois le dur labeur effectué, il se laissa tomber assis sur le lit, essoufflé et transpirant.

- Sanjiii… t'as promis… je veux ma pipe!

- Tu permets que je recommence à respirer avant?

Mais ce disant, il avait levé les yeux et le corps de son amant nu devant lui, souriant, les traits détendus par la drogue avait provoqué une grosse montée de la température dans la petite pièce.

Il suspendit sa veste sous une étagère et s'approcha, posant ses lèvres sur celles qui lui souriaient. Le baiser était langoureux, plein de charme et de douceur, les langues se caressaient lentement, très différent de l'ardeur habituelle mais tout aussi plaisant.

Puis il se déshabilla, Zoro ne le quittait pas des yeux, l'air plus sérieux, plus envieux, dénué de toute pudeur.

Il se colla à nouveau contre lui, peau contre peau et reprit le baiser tout en frottant son érection contre celle de l'escrimeur dont les hanches suivaient lascivement son rythme. Puis le cuisinier encercla sa taille et ils tombèrent ensemble sur le lit.

Zoro cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, cherchant à revenir dans le monde réel mais ses pensées n'arrivaient pas à s'accrocher à quoi que ce fut, juste Sanji, dressé au-dessus de lui qui le regardait droit dans les yeux, juste ce regard couleur d'océan qu'il ne pouvait lâcher de peur qu'il ait disparu l'instant suivant.

Le temps, l'espace, tout était distordu, ralenti, incohérent sauf l'homme qui recouvrait son corps. Lui, il était réel, sa chaleur, ses baisers, ses caresses et il prit son visage entre les mains.

- Sanji, tu es le plus bel être que j'ai jamais connu.

Ce dernier sentit son cœur se serrer. Il savait que Zoro n'était pas dans son état normal et pourtant, il le croyait, il voulait croire que c'était réel, lui aussi, malgré sa voix rauque dont le débit s'éternisait.

- En fait, tu es un ange, reprit l'escrimeur, et je suis sur un nuage au paradis. Mais je peux pas être au paradis, j'ai pas le droit après avoir tué.

Le délire reprenait, cette fois, sans rire, sans gaieté induite par les substances hallucinatoires, un mauvais trip. Alors Sanji le rassura, partageant un instant ses égarements.

- Ici, c'est mon paradis à moi. Et il n'y a que toi qui peux y venir, on y est bien tous les deux.

Et doucement, toujours avec lenteur, il l'embrassa, d'abord sur le coin des lèvres, puis glissa vers les trois boucles d'oreilles qui émirent un tintement presque imperceptible. Sa bouche continua lentement, le long de sa gorge, longea son épaule puis suivit la cicatrice à la peau sensible, jusqu'à la hanche. Ses mains parcouraient la peau hâlée, l'effleurait, provoquant des frissons au sabreur qui caressait son dos et ses cheveux.

Puis il prit le sexe tendu entre ses doigts et commença de le masturber alors que sa bouche remontait vers son torse et s'emparait d'un mamelon pour le sucer et le lécher. Zoro gémissait, son bassin bougeait à l'unisson de la main qui l'enserrait.

Sanji reprit le chemin inverse, vers le ventre qui se contracta sous ses lèvres qui sourirent devant la réaction.

Il humidifia un de ses doigts et alors qu'il prenait le membre tendu en bouche, agenouillé entre les cuisses offertes, il glissa son majeur dans l'intimité. Le sabreur se cambra un instant et son souffle s'arrêta une seconde, sous l'effet extatique des deux sensations.

Les lèvres allaient et venaient sur son sexe, la langue le caressait, tournant autour du gland puis disparaissant, et revenant encore et encore alors que l'intérieur de son corps était attisé d'une autre façon.

Ses gémissements trahissaient son plaisir qui enflait, qui aurait bientôt besoin d'être libéré.

- Prends-moi… Sanji…

La pression redescendit quelque peu quand il ne sentit plus de contact avec son corps, un instant perdu, déboussolé.

Puis deux mains revinrent, qui l'encourageaient à soulever les hanches qui se retrouvèrent sur les genoux du cuisinier qui le pénétra lentement.

Une légère douleur face à l'intrusion puis l'extase et son corps prit les commandes, se mouvant de lui-même le long du membre qui vibrait en lui.

- Mmh… Zoro…

Cette voix qui murmurait son nom, ce souffle qui s'accélérait, les gémissements de son Blondinet, il se raccrochait à tout ceci, l'esprit battant la campagne mais tous ses sens en éveil, les yeux fixés sur le corps dressé devant lui. Puis, lâchant prise, il ferma les paupières, entièrement tourné vers le plaisir qui le faisait frémir.

Ensuite, le va-et-vient cessa un instant, et il sentit le torse mince et sans aucune **pilosité **se coller au sien et des lèvres chaudes se plaquer sur les siennes, plus dévorantes cette fois, plus impatientes. Son visage enserré par deux mains fines, il répondait au baiser sauvage, les langues se contournant et se repoussant, les dents mordant légèrement un morceau de chair

Sanji s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde puis accéléra ses mouvements de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, avalant les soupirs de son amant qui le serrait entre ses bras puissants. Leurs corps en sueur se délectaient de la présence de l'autre, aspirant à la symbiose des mouvements jusqu'à ce que le plaisir prenne le dessus et les domine tout entier.

Les gestes se firent désordonnés, toujours dans l'urgence, toujours dans l'attente.

Et le sabreur se cambra, échappant à la bouche qui le muselait et il se libéra entre eux dans un cri rauque. Sanji, sentant les spasmes autour de son sexe, jouit aussitôt, le nez dans le cou de son amant et s'écroula sur le corps palpitant sous lui.

Et chacun reprenait son souffle, enlacés, prolongeant l'instant éphémère qui avait un goût d'éternité, un goût de paradis.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Sanji s'était réveillé au petit matin et avait pris quelques minutes pour regarder son amant dormir, un sourire **béat** sur les lèvres puis il avait haussé les épaules, ne sachant s'il devait regretter son geste d'hier soir. Il choisit le non, question de fierté. Ils avaient combattus, match nul, comme d'habitude. Enfin, qui serait considéré comme nul si le sabreur ne le tuait pas. Bah, on verra bien…

Puis, habillé, il s'était rendu dans sa cuisine préparer le petit-déjeuner et, tout en s'occupant de son train-train habituel, il guettait de temps en temps un écran posé sous le comptoir où il pouvait observer un épéiste endormi, tout ceci grâce à l'**escargovidéo** qu'il avait démarré la veille en accrochant sa veste. Le réveil risquait d'être sportif et il ne voulait pas être pris en traître.

Il y avait un moment que l'équipage avait fini de manger quand l'image donna quelques signes de vie. Sanji se hâta de rapprocher son nez de l'écran.

Zoro se redressa dans le lit, un œil ouvert, l'autre pas encore tout à fait prêt. Il regardait autour de lui, cherchant vraisemblablement à se remettre les idées en place.

Au bout de longues minutes, des yeux qui s'ouvrent et se referme, la tête qui se secoue, les mains qui hérissent les cheveux, il se décida à se lever… et s'y reprit à deux fois pour le faire, Sanji ricanant devant le réflexe de celui qui a mal aux fesses.

Et cette fois, aucun doute, le Marimo était tout à fait réveillé, semblant très en colère et on pouvait aisément deviner que ses jurons n'étaient pas une prière dédiée au Petit Jésus.

Il enfila son boxer et, assez à bout de nerfs pour hésiter plus longtemps, il ouvrit la porte à la volée.

Sanji se prépara à recevoir comme il se devait l'impétueux sabreur, préparant son kick, juste au cas où.

« ENFOIRÉ !

Le **hurlement** ne laissait aucun doute, la marée montante amenait un Marimo très énervé!

Zoro fondit vers la cuisine et croisa Usopp en chemin.

- Quoiii?!

- Rien du tout Zoro… Moi aussi, j'ai hésité à mettre mes fringues ce matin, avec cette chaleur… oui, je comprends… Luffy, tu m'as appelé? J'arrive!

Et le canonnier se carapate avant de se prendre un mauvais coup!

Après ce bref intermède, l'épéiste reprend son chemin, plus tendu que jamais, croisant cette fois Franky au passage.

- Oï Brother, je t'ai passé le goût du slip?

- Ta gueule!

Et Franky qui le regarde passer sans répliquer, se disant qu'il serait **ridicule** de faire toute une histoire d'une petite insulte matinale et qui préfère aller dans son atelier, loin des tourtereaux bien lancés pour se prendre la tête.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvre avec fracas, Sanji le regardant entrer d'un air distrait.

- Tronche de fritte congelée, je vais te faire ta fête!

- Oï Marimo, mal dormi?

- Je sais pas ce que tu m'as fait prendre, je ne me rappelle de rien, en plus!

- T'inquiète, je te montrerai la vidéo.

Zoro ouvre alors de grands yeux ronds.

- Parce qu'en plus, tu nous a filmés?!

- Il me fallait une preuve de ma revanche sur la cuite de l'autre soir, au cas où tu douterais de ce que je raconte.

- Je vais te péter la gueule, Cuistot Pervers!

- T'es en forme, à ce que je vois. Ok, je veux bien te botter le cul mais pas dans la cuisine.

Zoro a un petit temps d'attente puis acquiesce de la tête et sort sur le pont.

Sanji se contente de soupirer en allumant sa clope.

- C'était quand même une bonne soirée. Dommage que les effets ne durent pas plus longtemps… »

Et il sortit, prêt à en découdre avec son bouillant amant.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

« Le combat sera long, j'ai le temps. », se dit Robin, essuyant son **saignement **de nez d'un revers de main, les yeux fixés sur l'écran d'une vidéo… provocatrice d'hémorragie nasale pour toute yaoïste qui se respecte!

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

**FIN**

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

**L'abus de drogues est dangereux pour la santé, n'y touchez pas! **

**(bien que ça puisse aider dans l'écriture déjantée, mais ceci est au autre débat)**


End file.
